


When shall we three meet again?

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Frightfest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three witches, but not quite how Shakespeare portrayed them</p>
            </blockquote>





	When shall we three meet again?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lewis_challenge Lewis Frightfest 2013 on LJ

“You’re late,” Jean Innocent muttered to Laura Hobson as she finally arrived, looking rather dishevelled.

“If you hadn’t sent Lewis off to London I could have got him to repair my broomstick.  Instead of which I had to ask Hathaway to do it and it broke down half way here when the gaffer tape came unstuck.  I landed in a very large bush.”

“Stop moaning you two, we have work to do this evening,” the third woman, an eminent lawyer, interrupted them.  “We have a love potion to make.  You have each brought something suitable from the two parties?”

After a bit of rummaging around Jean and Laura produced their offerings. 

Jean handed over Lewis’ warrant card.

“What?  It’s a duplicate.  Alright, it’s a copy, but it’ll work, he’s been carrying it around with him for the past week,” she said.

 “A bit risky that, what if he’d had to produce it?” Laura asked.

“If necessary I’d have swapped them back.  What have you got?”

Laura showed a pair of Hathaway’s socks.  The others sighed. 

“I suppose we should be grateful that they’re clean,” the lawyer grumbled.  “The two of them had better be appreciative of all our hard work.”


End file.
